


Delivery Room Anal

by dirtyboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Infant Sex, M/M, Nepi, Nepiophilia, Newborn Children, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Perversion, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taboo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: A young father can't wait more than a few minutes to take his newborn son’s virginity.





	Delivery Room Anal

**Author's Note:**

> the title says it all. this is some dark, twisted shit. pervs are welcome to continue.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

The bitch was crying my damn ears off — the woman I hated, who I knocked up, who my family made me marry. And now I was in the delivery room, playing on my phone, while she screamed away as if that’d make the pain stop.

I hated her. I hated all women. I’d only fucked her because she got me drunk, and she’d only been able to get me drunk because her three-year-old brother was good at sucking when no one was looking. God I’d loved the way that boy’s mouth left my dick nice and drained. I loved boys — especially VERY young little boys.

And now my wildest dream was coming together. I had my one plane ticket to Singapore — a great place to maintain a luxury, first-world life but fuck all the kids you want. And boy did I want to fuck a lot! But I had an important task before I headed off.

My bitch wife was giving birth. No, I didn't care about her, nor was she coming with me. But I had one ultimate fantasy to live out before starting my new life. You see, she was giving birth to my baby boy — my own child, newborn and helpless. And I was going to fuck the hell out of him.

She kept screaming and screaming. God! It was a headache. What? she wants me at her side? I don't want her ripping my hand off with that crazy grip. Fine. I have to act like a normal caring husband anyway. If I want enough time with my son.

“Hey, hun. You okay?”

“No! Goddamn, fuck!” Fuck was right, she was so annoying.

“It’s okay, babe. You can do this.”

“Why don't you fucking do it!?” Because I don't have a cunt you stupid whore, I thought to myself.

It was hard to play this role. But it was worth it I told myself. It was worth it. It was worth it.

She got louder.

“Here we go. You’re doing great, we’ve got you crowning now, Hailey.” The doctor said.

I looked away from the ruined mess that were her lady parts. And while everyone went on cheering for her I looked of into space.

Then suddenly, I froze.

There it was. The sound of a young baby’s cries started up, and I instantly got an erection.

“Here it is, your baby boy!”

Everyone went about their congratulations and doctor work and all that crap. I patted the bitch on the shoulder and waited anxiously for the moment I could get my hands on the kid. Finally Hailey let go and passed me the baby.

I lifted him up to my chest and gazed at him as he whined. He looked like my baby pictures. It was so erotic. His newborn skin was all scrunched up and red, but so soft and pliable. I leaned in to kiss him on the head.

God, I wish I could start blowing his micro-cock right then, but the chance hadn't come yet.

A nurse took my prize away from me to do whatever they do after a baby is born. We filled out some paperwork and named the kid James. I didn't care anyhow, as far as I was concerned his name was _Fucktoy_.

Time went by and Hailey kept complaining about whatever. Finally, she fell asleep there in the room. I was so relieved to be done with her.

And then came a moment of pure bliss, the doors to my paradise swung open and in through walked an angel of a fat nurse, holding my possession.

“Alrighty, you want to take little James? Let me just check up on your wife real quick and we’ll get started with the discharge.”

I just nodded and ignored her. I was eyeing her like mad as she took her time to check on Hailey and all that nurse shit.

Then she left.

I was alone in the room with my wife unconscious and my newborn son in my arms. I slowly walked over to the door and locked it, and then walked over to the armchair beside the delivery table.

“Hi, James. It’s daddy. You’re my little boy, aren't you? Guess what? Daddy’s going to fuck you now.”

Even before all the words came out I was using one hand to undo my pants. I couldn't wait a moment. I’d been anticipating this all year long.

My pants and underwear slid down to land at the top of my shoes and I plopped down in the chair bare-ass, holding my infant. They’d dressed him in a blue onesie and a cap and a wristband with his name. I quickly discarded the clothes and held him naked against me. He was so warm for being so small. I traced his skin with my fingers as he mumbled little fussing sounds. It was time.

I lifted and flipped him ninety degrees to press his chest against mine, holding him by the armpits. I began jabbing the air below him with my penis. My tool was anxious to get to work. But I had to move slowly to keep him from crying. So I dangled him over it and rubbed it against his cubby little legs. That felt nice.

I continued the dangling at an anxious speed and lowered him so that my cock was pressed firmly against his bottom. It was the greatest temptation imaginable. I could practically see the devil horns growing out of my head but I didn't care, I had already committed to this.

How would I do it? Now that all the pieces are here, how do I go about getting in there? He’ll probably scream his head off. I paused for a second. But only a second. Because then I said “Fuck it. I’m ditching the country as soon as I’ve done this, so who cares if I hurt him. I made him and I can do what I want with him.”

I took one hand and used my index and middle finger to pry apart his soft ass cheeks, and then placed the tip of my dick right at the center of his boy button. It was so small, looking no bigger than my piss-slit at first glance. It didn't matter, I'd get in there.

I began to push. There was no give and I seemed to just be raising James up. So I put both arms on his sides and lightly pushed down as I prodded my cock upward. Still no give, but the pressure felt wonderful. I could feel the tiny hole slightly compressing against my head and it just made me harder.

I pushed hard. The boy started to fuss. I shushed him to no effect, it didn't matter, babies always cry. I hoped no one would bother to come check. So he whined away as I continued to shove him down onto my dick. He squirmed a bit but my cockhead held his anus centered so I never lost the pressure I was building up with each second.

It was too much for his tiny butthole to withstand, within seconds I could feel a slight give as the microscopic opening spread to the size of a pea, and then further to accommodate a fourth of my cockhead’s circumference.

This was really happening!

“Here we go James.”

I kept up with the pressure and bit by bit I was beginning to inch in. I had the head halfway in when his crying became to intensify.

“Shut up and take it.”

_Pop!!!_

There it was. I had a full inch of myself inside the baby I had made with the exact same tool probing him. It was so wicked and erotic. I continued further as he screamed.

“Sorry boy, but I can't stop now, I’m going to put all eight inches inside you.”

He was in obvious agony. And I was obviously in heaven. I started moaning to myself as the sliding got me another inch in. Then another. Then another. And by then the boy was going crazy.

Finally, I got annoyed with his crying and decided to teach him a lesson.

With one ram I pushed all eight inches fully him. The dark blood now leaking from inside him worked as a great lube. His sharp screaming was tuned out by the sound of the heavens in my head as I felt the greatest sensation I could ever have fantasized.

I took a moment to look down in awe. My son - less than an hour old - was riding my whole cock. I grinned ear to ear and grabbed him by the sides again, this time to lift him up slightly. And then—no warning, I slammed him back down. Up—down. Up. Down. I was deep anal fucking a newborn. I was a sick, depraved pedophile living my dream.

“Fuck yeah, your insides feel so good James. God, daddy loves popping your little anal cherry! I bet this won't be something you forget. I bet you'll be a really faggy ass-slut when you grow up. I hope so. Oh, you feel so great James!”

I fucked him ruthlessly in and out. My cock was under so much pressure from the tightest hole I’d ever been in (and I’d been inside plenty of toddler ass). I speared his bowels and fulfilled my fatherly duties. My balls where contracting and aching with the amazing feel.

I couldn't hold on much longer, but I wanted to get as many poundings in as I could—so I began to pump faster, harder and really make him scream for death. I was close. It was the greatest approach of my life. I had the walls of his rectum tightly hugging my shaft and the head of my cock kissing his deep intestines intimately.

Here it comes. I was at the door of ecstasy. I came. I came so hard — the hardest I’d ever cum. Cum was spewing out of me like a fountain, gushing jet after jet as thick ropes of semen flowed deep inside him. My seed which made my son was now flooding him. I kept pumping as cum kept oozing out. He was going to take every drop. The vise of his insides would milk it out of me.

“Shut the fuck up James. It’s over!”

God, that was great. I had absolutely no regret. I don't care what internal damage I may have caused. I don't care how many laws I broke. I wouldn't trade that magical baby rape for anything in the world, even today.

A lot of years have passed since then. I got out of that hospital quick before anyone could find the devastated, bleeding, cum-filled infant I procured to hide under a bunch of dirty towels. I remember that he was on the news after that, and I learned that miraculously he had survived our amazing sexual encounter. What a champ!

Now I’m in Singapore, I invested in a few businesses, earned some good money, got myself a group of perverted friends from around the world with kids themselves, and became a father to four new children, I’ve been raping their small Asian holes since the days they were each born, and life is just great.

Never stop doing what you do, fellow pervs. Dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
